


No Laws No Rules

by dragonwings_703



Series: The Family: جوهر Jawhar [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, One Outs - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Badass Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Gen, Government, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings_703/pseuds/dragonwings_703
Summary: Mosty a crossover story where i want to put my favourite characters together.A family that's outside the law filled with people that alone can changed the world with a grin and sharp eyes, those who learned young to not look back -  that nothing can stop them. And with the family no one will get in there way.
Series: The Family: جوهر Jawhar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heroes in Underland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000697) by [BebbekKuning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbekKuning/pseuds/BebbekKuning), [HG_Wells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Wells/pseuds/HG_Wells). 



> First fic but it just ideas mostly from fics that i've read before. But if anyoneone want to help with is or want the idea tell me thanks.

Bakugo is of a clan and the head family. 

Katsuki is to be the next head after his grandmother.

Xover  
• One outs tokuchi toua records keeper  
• Yuri on ice yuri plisetsky russian branch  
• One piece doflamingo money bisness dealer  
• Eyeshield 21 yoich hiruma intelligence  
• Fma edward elric scientists inventor

Todorokis are like vassals or something but enij did something to try and keep his kids from being allowed in but touya was to excepted and so he tried to get him to run while giving the training need for the position in the clan. Because there position in the family is similar to being slaves or such that it is hardwired in to them to listen to the head, and they are usually used as guards/shields or they can be used in worse way, this would be why enji made his family as distant as possible so they can break away for them clan without ever knowing about anything. 

The clan/mafia sort of thing is not touched by the law in MHA world because there like a micro wide spread nation onto them selves (they also are close knit in that they usually know constantly what’s happing within each others lives.) and so even before quirks came about they had their finger in all the pies, it's more like they can control everything but don’t care to.  
And only those in high positions know about them and only what they (the clan) thought necessary for them to know. And an obscure rule was made about how to handle clan type groups, as they had harsh law of they own and didn’t need policing.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was know to have distinct personalities and excel in whatever they choose. Family of geniuses. All able to make a name in there own way, and all starting young.

Katsuki, just starting to walk and talk, knowing they want to be a Hero. Edward, reading and experimenting the moment he could. Youichi, once he found his passion stopped at nothing - first with his colection of blackmail/information and then wining at American football - being known as The Devil. Toua bold but unassuming, taking any gamble and never losing. Doflomingo, born a king and holds those in his kingdom close, making his own family and business, as he alway wanted. Yuri, a solider, reaching for gold and willing do near any4hing to be number One.

These but few of the great name of those to lead the family in the future.


	3. Yuri's qurik

Yuri can leach pain and this has left him a bit empathic like feeling others emotions at a low buzz in the background, unless either touching or the person is feeling something strongly. 

He has taught himself to ignore it which can lead to not reading a rooms atmosphere, not caring much or loud outbursts, because of how out of tune he is with his own pain and emotions not knowing if its his own or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are mostly chapter to help with world building.  
> I think im going to take an Adams family route for this fic.


	4. Doflamingo

Doflamingo is a man filled with rage and an endurance to keep standing, walking even when his body is being torn and battered.

Even when he wasn’t able to feel love as others, he showed his care for those he called family by accepting all the broken and darkened pieces of them, never asking more then there loyalty to him and the family. He didn’t asking them to change or better themselves, just give what they are to him and in return they would never be alone again.

Doffy was filled with a rage to tear the world apart for what it had done to him and his family, but when he could not go back, the Jawhar put out there hand and said - grinning as though the world was a play for their amusement and he was just becoming aware of it -,

“When you are in need call for us, because no matter how far you are, how forgotten we become to you. We will not have forgotten, and we will always answer. For you will always be one of us”.

That had given center to Doffy, steadying the once crumbling world around him. Knowing he wasn't alone (even if the Jawhar came late, "because you didn't call, and yeah we didnt check, be we thought you were living it cosy, only started looking cause _you finally_ called" wherever that meant 'sigh~' ) he walked, not needing to look back for there was nothing there and any danger was gone before it came close, first to plunder the seas, then later rule on land.

And well business was always good.


	5. Katsuki

Katsuki knew he was special, not at four when he got his quirk; not when everyone around would speak of how great he was, but when he realised he knew what was to happen and all the ways it can effect what was to come.

Take for example the cat on the wall it could stay sitting on the wall, walk on it or jump off. If it jumped of it can walk or run on the street or the road. 

You think of these possibilities but Katsuki knew and saw all the outcomes. But this wasn’t just foresight, these ability made way for him to see how something came to be, what decision or action caused a chair to be made as it is and the its placment of it was, also it wasn’t just for what and who was around him. 

This was the ability born to the family head, the Leader, it was used to help, care and keep an eye on the members of the family. And it seemed that was to be Katsuki. 

Even the current Head cant use this ability to find out who will take up the seat after him, it would seem blood choices whose best and when its time.


	6. Tokuchi

Tokuchi’s quirk is his control of every aspect of his body, from the beat of his heart, to the current going through his nerves. This way he can control the strength it take for when he throws the ball and giving it certain amount of spins.

It does have its draw backs in that he must be constantly aware of his body functioning. The older he got, growing into his quirk, the more vigilant he need to be of his body - if not then thing like blinking could be forgotten, the action of open and closing the eyes can be stuck in setting, and that is something small compared to hormones control or liver functions.

This may have tributed to he being a quite person, who likes to get to the point and doesn't care for much but seeming to be in a daze, then fighting for something. 


	7. Hiruma

No one knows what his quirk is.

Maybe it creation, with all the different guns he gains at different opportunities, maybe its a storage type or summoning with how he is able to have what he needs on hand all the time. Possibly the ability to find weakness in others and things, shown through his black book and game play. Or it could just be his unique looks, the sharp, long ears and teeth.

It could be all of these and that is a fearful thought, The Devil, having so many quirks on show, what else could he be hiding. KeKeKeKe.

. 

. 

. 

.

Or maybe, just maybe none of these are his quirks, and maybe the least thought of feasible option is... he has none.

Toss a coin, make a bet, ask if you dare, see if can find out.

He is alway on the lookout for new minions. YA HA!


	8. Help

Can someone give me ideas of which crossover to do and using which characters. I've done two using katsuki bakugou as the one crossing over at certain points.

So if anyone has 2 characters from different fandom they want interacting at a certain point in cannon comment and lets see if i can do it.

Or if they have a different plot point, comment and ill try. 


End file.
